


Misuse Of First Order Property

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [58]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: For 101 kinks... 47. In a car/vehicle (upsilon shuttle... ahem) any pairing





	Misuse Of First Order Property

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: negotiating like a hux, Crack

Hux attempted to school his expression to sternness as the dial tone continued. In truth, he didn’t really have the heart to scold his brother, but some things had to be addressed before they went too far. The holo-call picked up, and broadcast Techie’s shoulder and a glimpse of his ear before he moved fully into view.

“Hulo?”

Hux sighed. They’d already had the talk about the correct way to address official communications.

“William, I need to talk to you.”

Techie’s eyes, made ethereal bright by the blue tone of the holo-call darted away before meeting Hux’s eyes again.

“Aren’t you doing that now?”

Hux frowned at the screen, but Techie if anything appeared distracted, reaching off-screen to type something while he waited for Hux’s answer. Hux decided to just cut to the chase.

“Were you on my personal upsilon shuttle, William?”

“Yas.”

“With…” Hux had to force himself to say the word, “company?”

“Yessum,” Techie replied, his glance off-screen seeming more deliberate now. Avoiding Hux’s gaze rather than attending to his work.

“And tell me,” Hux continued, “is your companion now missing a pair of glasses?”

Unlike Techie, Hux refused to be distracted by the happenings in the background of his holo-call. In this instance, Kylo wandering around his quarters wearing said glasses and laughing every time he crashed into something. How Techie’s… friend would be able to work without them, Hux didn’t know.

“Yeah, but he has spares,” Techie replied. “I’ll pick them up from you later.”

“William, you shouldn’t be using First Order equipment like this”, Hux replied. “If you need anything, I can get it for you, but my shuttle…” Hux’s words dried up as Techie’s attention suddenly fixed on him, his eyes bright, and a sharp smile on his lips.

“I’m fairly sure you should be outfitting a command shuttle as a sex dungeon either,” Techie replied.

Hux stared at him, knuckles turning white on the arms of his chair. In the room, even Kylo had stopped stumbling about, removing the glasses to watch Hux.

“How…”

“A lock codified to your genetic ID with 99% match was probably sufficient before you brought your twin on board…”

“William…”

“You have a fairly impressive collection. Even Matt thought so.”

“Will…”

“It got me wondering what else I might find if I went looking?”

Hux stared at the screen as Techie stared right back. Hux’s gut was churning. There was nothing he wouldn’t do for his brother, but it galled him that he might be beaten at this own game by him. Kylo very quietly put the glasses down and sat on Hux’s couch, doing his very best to be small and unnoticeable. He considered making a break for the door, but wasn’t entirely sure if he’d make it, or if it’d just make Hux’s inevitable explosion worse.

“And are you?” Hux asked finally, his throat tight, “going to start looking?”

“Not if I have reason to,” Techie replied, back to his off-screen typing.

“I’ll have a droid deliver the glasses to your quarters.”

“Thanks Armi, you’re the best!”

Techie cut the call and Hux was left staring at his desk top. Kylo had clasped his hands between his legs, desperately biting his lip to keep from antagonizing Hux. He was at the limits of his resistance, and couldn’t help it when his shoulders began to shake with silent laughter.

“Brat,” Hux muttered, standing from his desk to retrieve the glasses. Kylo let out a snort as Hux passed him, causing Hux to swipe at his head. “Both of you!”

Kylo gave in, grabbing Hux and tackling him to the couch so he could smother his laughter in the chest of his uniform, ignoring Hux’s attempts to break free until he was lying pliant under him.

“He’s not wrong,” Kylo finally said when he caught his breath. “We have some of our best stuff on that shuttle.”

Hux sighed. “William shouldn’t have found it.”

Kylo lifted himself up, looking down at Hux until Hux met his gaze.

“He’s not as innocent as you seem to believe you know.”

“I know that,” Hux said, his gaze sliding away again as his mouth twisted.

“Maybe you should pick out a few pieces for him?”

“Excuse me?”

“You know…” Kylo said, “mutually incriminating evidence.”

Hux snorted, but Kylo could see the beginnings of a smile twitching at the corner of his mouth, and leaned down to kiss it before it could disappear.  
“We could even visit the shuttle now, review the collection, and discuss which ones he’d like for himself.”

“Review the collection?” Hux asked, tone dry.

“Uh-huh.”

“Right…”

“You don’t want to?” Kylo asked, climbing off Hux so he could sit up.

“I didn’t say that.”

Kylo stepped off the couch, holding out his hand to pull Hux to his feet.

“Then let’s go.”


End file.
